Sinners And Slaves (Article)
"If I ever make Sinners and Slaves, anyone who isn't comfortable with the Legion will probably steer clear of it." - [[Someguy2000|'Someguy2000']] "If I can ever get to it, my dream mod dealing with the Legion would be Sinners and Slaves, wherein the Courier joins a Legion-friendly caravan bound for Flagstaff, only to be ambushed and captured by escaped slaves waging a guerrilla campaign against the Legion. The player would indeed discover the "Civilization" (not sarcastic - it's just different than what players are used to) that the Legion is building, as well as a surprising degree of support from local subjects (discounting slaves, lol). Ultimately the player would choose between supporting the slaves or the Legion, with the ability to influence the actions of each faction.Interestingly, the majority of escaped slaves would favor a course of total warfare and plunder against the Legion (that's what likely doomed Spartacus' army), with the ultimate goal of sacking Flagstaff and then building their own nation (which ironically, would end up using slavery, as often happens with real-life slave revolts). On the other hand, the player could push for a number of the slaves to make a dangerous trek to NCR territory. It's not unlike the "Fight or Flight" choice in Honest Hearts, though the "Fight" option is more complicated, and would doubtless involve the slaughter of many innocent people by vengeful slaves. Many players stridently despise the Legion, and I believe this would put them in a challenging dilemma similar to what "good" players experienced in The Pitt. Of course, any player siding with the Legion and protecting "Civilization" would have to conduct and/or oversee the termination or crucifixion of numerous slaves (to include women and children), something that might be jarring to even the most ardent Legion supporters. Either way, a lot of slaves would perish, and hopefully the player would be second-guessing his/her actions after the mod. The murky morality in this outline is owed to my recent research on historic slave uprisings, most of which were violently suppressed in quick fashion, or imploded due to infighting, instability, and/or anarchy in the subsequent power vacuum." - [[Someguy2000|'Someguy2000']] "That's one treatment. The other possibility is [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054331/?ref_=nv_sr_3 Spartacus] (the 1960 film, not that s*** on tv) meets [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0361748/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Inglorious Basterds], wherein the player leads a cadre of ex-slaves on a covert mission into Arizona, where they terrorize the Legion in its home territory, and eventually try to foment a slave revolt. These could probably be two separate mods, but given the timetable and work required to craft each one, I will likely have to choose one treatment or the other, or craft some screwball amalgam. This is assuming I'll have time to complete it after [[The Siege of Firebase Zulu (Article)|''The Siege of Firebase Zulu]] and [[New Vegas Bounties III|New Vegas Bounties III]]." - [[Someguy2000|'Someguy2000']] "'Sinners and Slaves''' has been on my mind a lot, though. The central theme of redemption is really appealing to me, and I'm itching to develop the main characters, particularly after my renewed research on the Third Servile War and Spartacus. While I use the name, the character is obviously not Spartacus, just someone Spartacus-esque, who deliberately carries the title to spite Caesar. The challenge will be structuring it in a way that minimizes sprawl and feature creep, not to mention all the lore-related pitfalls I'll have to sidestep. The outline actually calls for an episodic presentation not unlike [http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/49747/? The Rockwell Pursuit], albeit on a much more confined geographic scale, and with branching outcomes. It will have one hell of an ending slideshow, that's for sure." - [[Someguy2000|'Someguy2000']] "The only way I can see a slave revolt against Caesar's army of slaves is if it was instigated by recently-captured tribals who were not yet divided and assimilated. This is plausible enough, particularly if it's a handful of invented tribes (s***, there's 87, they ain't all named) from disparate regions are forcefully captured and relocated to the center of Arizona for a specific purpose prior to their indoctrination. Without the direct supervision of Caesar and/or Lanius, perhaps a regional commander was clumsy in his handling of the slaves, skipping important steps to rush them into service, agricultural work (somebody has to feed that damn army), or mines (the demand for metal is likely high)." - Someguy2000 "I've been thinking more and more about Sinners and Slaves, but it would almost be two separate quest mods since the NCR and Legion questlines would be distinct until the mod's climax. I might be inclined to just release them separately, though I'd probably just end up cutting the Legion's quest. It's really, really hard for me to get motivated about producing Legion content. Even for [[The Siege of Firebase Zulu (Article)|''The Siege of Firebase Zulu]], I was only excited about Marcellus' characterization, not the Legion as a whole. The Legion side of '''Sinners and Slaves' would involve putting down a slave rebellion that is threatening peaceful towns and the "civilization" that the Legion has built. However, it still doesn't match up against the NCR quest, in which you take a group of felons (The "Sinners") from the stockade and lead them on a covert mission to assist the ongoing slave rebellion outside Flagstaff. In fact, it would be designed as a means for players that are on less-than-favorable terms with the NCR to improve their reputation. It would feature a number of moral dilemmas and hard choices, as the slaves themselves are not some idealized mob of freedom fighters." - [[Someguy2000|'Someguy2000']]